Argument
by LakuriaSyaoran
Summary: AU story in which Noel and Serah had some sort of intense argument... and now its time to make it better


((I literally just finished this, and against my better judgement I'm just going to publish it. So I'm sorry for spelling and things, If I go back and fix things I'll never want to put it out there o.o )

Inspired by this "Imagine your OTP":_ Imagine your OTP having an argument. One of them accuses the other of lying about something. Their argument grows too heated causing one to just storm out of the room, leaving the other to scream at the closed door before sinking to the floor in tears._

However, this is more so what happened _after_ this situation.

I hope you guys like it .; )

Noel walked out of the room, glancing towards the floor. It had been maybe an hour or two since he and Serah had fought… and he felt awful. This was the first time they'd ever truly fought. Sure, they did argue on occasion, but that had always been resolved quick enough that it nearly had no affect on either of them; or at least not much of a lasting affect.

But this was different. Both of them had been screaming at each other, resulting in Noel finally just getting up and leaving the room before either of them would start getting violent.

With the time to clear his head, and he had hoped Serah had done the same, he was really hoping that this could all be better and just… go away. Noel was actually rather nervous, walking out into the living room. He knew Serah well enough, if she was still pissed, she's probably lash out at him like no time had even passed. Her and Lightning had that trait in common.

Noel looked around for a moment, slightly confused when he didn't see Serah right away. [i] …She better not have left. [/i] he thought, his mind nearly switching to alert.

"Serah?" he called out, his voice quickly turning to a worried tone. He continued to look around until finally he spotted her. She was sitting up on the floor, with her forehead leaned over on the couch.

Noel sighed. He walked over and knelt by her. He hesitantly placed a hand on her back, and waited to see how she would react.

But nothing…

"Serah…" He called quietly, moving is hand down her back. She still didn't move, or respond. Noel continued to walk her, until finally he got up the courage to push a few strands of Serah's hair behind her ears. This allowed him to see her face. Serah's eyed were lightly closed, and she seemed to have fallen asleep.

Noel took this discovery and used it to adjust their position. He carefully placed an underneath Serah's legs, and then guarded her back with his other, and lifted her up into his arms. Noel then sat on the couch and held onto her.

Serah's face was stained with the lines of her tears. Black lines from her mascara and simply the lines on cheeks where there was still a bit of moisture to them. She had essentially cried herself to sleep.

Noel lightly stroked her cheek and looked down sadly at her. Seeing her like this hurt him to no end… especially knowing that it was, in a sense, his fault. He moved his finger tips along her cheek, and down to her lips, which were slightly parted so she could breathe.

Noel sighed and only brought her closer, seeing as She was in deed fast asleep. He moved her up in his arm lightly, then leaned his nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, trying his hardest to not allow himself to cry. He moved his free hand from her face, and down to her hand that was drabbed over her stomach. He laced his fingers up with hers and held rather tightly onto her hand.

Serah started to stir not long after. She nuzzled her head against Noel's chest, and attempted to adjust her body towards the warmth of his body.

Noel lifted his head up and looked at her. A small smile appeared on his lips as he lightly starting to stroke her back.

"….Noel?" Serah's voice called out quietly, and rather confused sounding. Serah opened her eyes and glanced around the best she could without moving.

"Yes?" He responded quietly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Serah made a rather sad whining noise before locking her arms tightly around him.

"Sssshhhh." He hushed her, moving his hand from around her back to cradle her head. "Serah I'm sorry…"

She nodded, burring her face into his chest. "I'm sorry too." Her voice still sounding rather squeaky as if she could start crying again at any moment.

Noel sighed with relief. He slowly ran his fingers through Serah's hair. She glanced up at him, on the verge of tears. Noel looked down at her and wiped her eyes. "I _hate_ seeing you cry…"

"Sorry…"

Noel smiled down at her. He moved his hand away from hers cautiously, only to tilt her head upwards towards him and kiss her lips softly. "I love you Serah." He whispered.

She kissed him back happily. "I love you too Noel." She returned his smile with one of her own, but soon returned to clinging to him.

Noel returned to leaning her head on top of hers, that is until he could practically feel Serah yawn. "Want to go to bed?" he asked, while adjusting his position to be sitting up again.

"Maybe…"

Noel chuckled. "It's fine Serah. I'm pretty tired myself."

Serah nodded and released her arms from around Noel, then sat up and stretched her arms out. Serah got off the couch and stood up, offering a hand to Noel. He took it, but continued to hold her hand afterwards.

"No more fighting…ok?" Noel asked, pulling her into a hug.

Serah hugged him back and nodded. "Yes, no more." She leaned up on her toes to give him a kiss, then smiled at him.

Noel smiled back, and held her hand again. They walked into the bedroom together, then curled up close to one another under the blankets, completely happy that the other was there with them.


End file.
